In a hydrocarbon reservoir, subsurface fluid flow patterns can be analyzed to develop a geological model for the hydrocarbon reservoir. The model can be used to generate one or more parameters that are useful in reservoir resource management, including, for example, well to well connectivity, fluid allocation, fracture locations, swept volumes, and residual oil saturations.